Fundraiser
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: This is probably the most cliche story I've written so far. David x three girls


Jasmine had been having trouble with her treasury job. The various school clubs had a shortage of funds. The "friendship roses" fundraiser had been a success but it was barely enough to keep things running. There was also a big party coming up, putting even more pressure on the limited funds available. Jasmine needed to think of a way to raise money and she started to get desperate.

At lunch, Jasmine sat with her friends. With a worried face she ate her meal, her eyes staring off into space. "Still worried about the money?" Cassidy asked. Jasmine blinked and turned towards her friend. "We need to raise money somehow! But everyone is all out of ideas! What can we do?"

Jasmine's friends started tossing silly ideas around. Jasmine only listened with half an ear; she wasn't going to rob a bank or hijack a money truck like her friends joked. "Why not do a kissing boot?" Cassidy proposed, "You raise money for kissing cute boys! No better way to make money."

The group laughed but Jasmine was intrigued. "What do you mean?" she asked the dog next to her. "You know, $1 for a hug, $2 for a kiss and so on" she answered. Jasmine thought about it for a moment. This would be a great opportunity. The school was filled with hormonal teens and if they could manage to get the right people they would raise money in no time. "Say, if I were to do this, would anyone be interested in helping out?" she asked the people around her lunch table. Her friends looked at her, flabbergasted. "Are you serious?" Haley asked. Mina and Cassidy looked at each other. The only boy at the table blushed, got up and left without saying anything.

"I'm serious. This could be huge. We'll set up tents to get some privacy. Two of them, one for boys and one for girls!"

Jasmines friends looked at each other again, waiting to react. "You know what," Mina began, "if I' get to kiss older boys my day will be made. I'm in!" Haley gave them a disgusted look as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Well I'm not! Go find someone else to do your dirty stuff!"

Jasmine and Mina looked at Cassidy. "How about you?" Mina asked. The flustered girl looked away for a bit. "I-I uh" she stammering, "I've never kissed anyone before..." Mina took a quick look at Jasmine before she dashed towards the stammering girl, grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her on her lips. Cassidy's eyes shot open in shock but she didn't resist; it felt kind of nice. After a short, platonic kiss Mina let go of the girl. She smiled at her. "See, kissing doesn't have to be anything special! It's just a lot of fun!"

Cassidy blushed. "It was kinda nice… but I think it would be nicer with a boy..." Mina laughed. "So, you're in?" Jasmine inquired. Her cheeks still burning, the girl nodded. "Let's do this."

Jasmine had little trouble finding cute boys for the other tent. She managed to get Paulo and some other older boys to take part in her plans. Although things between Jasmine and Paulo had been weird, she had to admit that she was glad he was helping her out. After all, Paulo was still a handsome young man, even if he was too childish for Jasmine. The team also tried to get support from some of the popular, good looking girls. They didn't seem to understand how innocent the plan was and how important it was to get funding; they were all offended. In the end the only girls that seemed willing to partake were Jasmine and her two friends.

The team had some trouble from the school board getting their unconventional fundraiser approved. The school wanted there to be a teacher present at all times but Jasmine argued that having a teacher watching would only turn away customers. Eventually the board settled for having at least four people around each tent at all times, with two students watching, one student looking after the entrance and one student doing the hugging. This meant that if any of them took a break they would have to close business for a few minutes. Jasmine didn't like the prospect of that but it was the best she could hope for.

The big day arrived. The teams set up the tents in a quiet area. Special measures were taken to prevent anyone from spying or peeking into the tent. They expected quite a large outcome as people had been talking about the plan ever since the announcement of their fundraiser. Mina had been given the task to paint the signs. "Kissing boot: hug $1, kiss $2" she wrote on the piece of cardboard. She looked at the sign and grinned. "Anything you want $1000" she mischievously wrote down in small print below.

After finishing up, the students went into their respective tents and prepared themselves. They were nervous for their big day. As school started students were starting to show up. The first customers were confident guys using the opportunity to try and woo the cute girls behind the counter. The girls let each customer pick who they wanted to hug or kiss. These guys usually paid to kiss all three of them. Although the girls were shy and flustered at first they soon stopped being so and secretly started enjoying their jobs. Eventually not-so-confident customers started coming in, mostly because of dares from their friends.

In the other tent things went better. The three guys there were known throughout the school and had always been causally flirting with girls. As opposed to the girls' tent, a real line started forming full of girls (and even some guys) wanting to get a kiss from the studs inside. The three girls inside the other tent were a little disappointed that they didn't get as much attention.

The day was almost over and Jasmine started counting the money they had made. Their tent alone made almost $1200 that day. The other tent was twice as popular! This fundraiser had raised more money than all their other fundraisers combined!

The girls idly waited until closing time. The guys from the other tent had packed up already; the young men had to prepare for some project the next week, unlike the girls which were a in lower years. This meant they had plenty of time to stay open for longer. Against the wishes of the school board, they had to let the kid watching the entrance go as well. That wasn't much of a problem; the school's concerns were unnecessary. They hadn't had any trouble whatsoever.

Then a final customer came in. He was a tall dog with brown fur. Jasmine recognised him as Paulo's friend David. "Hello," he said, wagging his tail, "are you still open?" Jasmine was kind of embarrassed to see her ex's friend here but any money was welcome. "Hey handsome!" Mina said, "yeah we're still open!"

David's smiled as he fetched his wallet from his backpack. The girls were surprised to see it was packed with cash. "Where'd you get all that money?" Jasmine inquired. "Oh, you see there was this very nice police agent," the dog started explaining, "he gave me a lot of money. I made this cool friend that lived in a hole in the woods nearby and the nice officer wanted to know where he was. When I told them where to look they gave me all this money! I hope the officer and my friend get along well! It's always nice to make new friends."

Jasmine had read about the serial killer that had been murdering random people around the woods of Roseville. Because of a tip from an undisclosed source the police had finally caught him after several years of searching. It seemed like David hadn't received the news about his "friend". It only figured that David of all people would be the one to find and befriend a wanted sociopath that hid in the woods. "So," he said, grabbing into his wallet, "what can I get for this?"

David laid down a mess of paper bills. Jasmine, being an expert treasurer, quickly counted the money. "David! This is over $3000 dollars!" she said after checking to see if the cash was real. "The sign says 'anything you want' right? So what does that mean?". Mina and Cassidy looked at each other, slightly worried. Jasmine glared at Mina. She shouldn't have put that stupid joke on the sign.

"Uuhm, are you sure… this is a lot of money…" Jasmine began. "Yes!" David exclaimed in his usual cheery voice. Jasmine was unsure what to do. This money would double the funds raised by the fundraiser. They needed the money, badly. While Jasmine was still thinking of a response, David walked up to her and put his hands around her face. "Like this, right?" he said, moving his head towards Jasmine's. Jasmine closed her eyes, their lips touched and their kiss began. David was a skilled kisser, better than anyone Jasmine had kissed that day. He was too tall though; even standing tiptoes she had trouble reaching his face. She knew she couldn't hold this pose for long. Suddenly, her leg slipped and she fell towards David. She landed against his muscly torso and wrapped her arms tightly around him to stop herself from falling onto the floor. "One kiss and one hug," Cassidy said as she took three dollars of off the pile of money on the table. Jasmine noticed David blushing slightly as he looked down towards the fallen girl. He felt Jasmine's soft breasts press against him and he started to get slightly aroused. "Err, you might want to let go," he said. Jasmine did as asked and took a step back. Suddenly she noticed the dog in front of her had pitched a tent of his own. David quickly put his hands in front of him to hide his shame but the damage had been done; they had seen his humongous dong. The three girls' mouth fell wide open. Partly because of the fact that the boy just flashed them, partially because of how well endowed the young man was.

Mina broke the short, awkward silence. "$1000: anything you want, right?" she said, winking at Jasmine. Jasmine's face went as red as a tomato. "Oh! Can I?" the excited dog asked the girls. Jasmine felt conflicted. She knew it was wrong to have intercourse before wedlock. But she also knew that this much money would fund school clubs for years. She was also taught to never lie or mislead. Even worse, there was a tiny part of Jasmine that had piqued an interest after seeing David's genital.

Slightly uncomfortable Jasmine responded to David's question. "I-If that's what you want… Do you w-want to?" Her friends couldn't believe their ears. "Yes I do!" the boy said, putting his hands on Jasmine's shoulders. "Hold on now! What do you-" Cassidy said, interrupted by Jasmine. "It's okay, Cassie, we could use the funds you know". Mina and Cassidy looked at Jasmine, dumbfounded. Jasmine turned her head towards David and resumed the tight hug that had sprouted David's interest.

David's cock reached full length feeling the girl against his body. "I think David junior is ready" he said. Jasmine laid back on the table in the middle of the tent, her friends watching without saying a word. David grabbed her legs and raised them. Before Jasmine could say anything he pushed his tip against Jasmine's entrance and tried to enter her. It wouldn't go in. "I need to be ready first!" she yelled at the dog holding her legs. David looked at her with a blank expression before he understood what she meant.

"Oh, of course!" he said as he immediately dropped to his knees. He dragged his long, slobbery tongue across the soft space in between her legs. Jasmine was not prepared for the sudden experience and let out a surprised moan. "David sloooo-" she moaned, trying to get the dog to pace himself. David was too busy tasting the girl's nethers to hear.

David had never given oral to a woman before but he had been training his tongue for years; he had turned getting the last traces of peanut butter out of the jar into a sport. The years of peanut butter licking had started paying off as he slid his trained tongue around the sensitive areas of the girl on the table. After several failed attempts to get David to pace himself Jasmine had given up. She just laid back, enjoying his handiwork. Only once or twice had she touched herself; the experience overwhelmed her very quickly. She felt pleasure building up inside her and before she knew it she had had her very first orgasm, her body convulsing on the table, her juices leaking out. Involuntarily she had thrown her head back and wrapped her legs around David. After letting out a final moan she felt her body calm down again. David had stood up and looked over the cute girl's trembling body. "Does that mean you're ready?" he asked, eagerly grabbing David Junior.

"Y-Yeah," Jasmine said, still not having recovered her breath fully. She felt David push himself against her entrance again. This time she was lubricated enough for David not to get stuck. David had a bit of trouble pushing himself in as Jasmine's body seemed too small to take him. He pushed through though. Jasmine felt a sharp pain in her nethers as the boy entered her. David didn't seem to notice the girl's painful expression until he had put as much of him inside of her as he could fit. "Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?" he asked, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to keep going. Jasmine decided that she not disappoint him. So far she had been the one having all the fun and he was supposed to be the paying customer. "Go on, " she said softly. He started moving his hips. Jasmine felt a bit of pain from the friction caused by the large object jammed inside of her but she made sure nobody noticed. Soon enough the pain was replaced by pleasure as her body got used to the foreign object inside of her.

With each powerful thrust Jasmine's boobs jiggled and she let out a high pitched moan. She had closed her eyes in response to the sensory overload. David's expression was one of pure joy; with a big smile on his face he rhythmically pushed his hips back and forth. Jasmine started moving her hips as well. David let out a moan with every single movement she made. After taking two minutes of David's powerful thrusts Jasmine felt herself go over the edge again. Her hands grasped for something to hold on to as she lost control of her body for a second time. Her quick moans of ecstasy caused her friends, still silently watching, to worry if she was getting enough air. David was not done yet. With a determined face he grabbed her thighs and started moving his hips like crazy. After mere seconds of picking up his new pace, Jasmine felt something flow inside her. David stopped thrusting as his throbbing member filled Jasmine with spunk. For a moment she was scared she could get pregnant. Then she remembered that she was a cat and he was a dog; conveniently this meant she couldn't possibly get pregnant from him.

After he had finished, David pulled himself out of the girl on the table. White goo oozed out of Jasmine's stretched hole. "Wow," he said, inspecting the liquid coming out of Jasmine, "that was a lot."

Jasmine was laying on the table, her body still slightly shivering from pleasure. Unlike Jasmine, David had recovered quite quickly. David grabbed ten $100 bills and said "$1000, anything I want," as he put handed them to Jasmine.

David turned to Cassidy and Mina. "So," he said to the two girls, "would any of you like a go? There's still plenty of money left!". Both Cassidy and Mina had grown quite aroused watching Jasmine getting impaled. Cassidy shook her head; they had to keep themselves under control. Mina too was reluctant. "I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet!" she said. "And you're also way too big!" David nodded. He understood. He didn't want to force them to do something they didn't want to do.

"Not so fast," Jasmine huffed with a weak voice, looking up from the table. "You don't have to lose your virginity. There are… other ways." Mina blushed. She had seen some porn and she understood what Jasmine meant. David didn't understand but he wanted to know more. "Alright, how about I treat you in some other way?" she said, walking towards David. "Let's do this!" he yelled excitedly. "But what are we doing?" he followed up, still not understanding what Jasmine meant.

Mina dropped to her knees. She was immediately greeted by David's long shaft. "Oooooh I see," David said. "Alright," Mina said as she put his hand around David's cock. David smiled as she started moving her hand back and forward over his shaft. She used her free hand to cradle David's balls, giving his sacks the treatment they deserved. David's breath started to get heavier as Mina kept stroking. This didn't feel as good to him as what he and Jasmine had done but it was still good. David put his fingers through the girl's hair as she sped up her hands movement. She could feel his meat throb in excitement.

She stopped rubbing his cock for a moment. David let out a disappointed "awwwww" which was quickly interrupted by the wet touch of Mina's tongue on his cock. Mina licked David from his base to his tip. It tasted strange; she expected him to taste all sweaty and she had heard that semen tasted bitter. But there was a different taste in there as well; she realised that this was how Jasmine tasted.

After a few clumsy licks she put the tip of David's pole in her mouth and started sucking. She couldn't fit much of David in her mouth, it was enough for him. She moved her head back and forth. In response David started moving his hips a bit as well.

Mina had to work David for quite a while before he would get close to finishing again. He had spent himself in Jasmine already and his cock was less sensitive to the rhythmic movements of the girl's mouth.

After several minutes Mina felt David's cock throb a bit harder. David grabbed the back of Mina's head and thrust himself deep inside her. She let out a muffled cough as cum started flowing into her mouth. Quickly realising how bad his instinctive pull was, David let go of the girl. The girl kept the dick in her mouth until he was all finished. She didn't want to risk spilling any cum on her clothes. David's member deflated and he removed himself from Mina. Mina turned her head downwards to spit out David's semen but Jasmine put her hand in front of her mouth. "In the Bible, Onan was punished for spilling his seed on the ground. Don't be a sinner!"

Mina was annoyed that Jasmine decided to bring up the Bible right now but she needed to get rid of the substance in her mouth. With a gulp she swallowed David's sticky load. "Happy now?" she asked Jasmine. Jasmine nodded. She was glad she could prevent her friend from sinning.

"Hot," David exclaimed. He took ten more bills from his stash and gave them to Cassidy. Cassidy counted the bills and put them in the box with the rest of their earnings. "So," David asked, "are you sure you don't want to help me out? These two seemed to enjoy themselves."

Cassidy had never been this aroused in her life. Her desires overtook her conscience. "Alright," she said. "But we're doing this the way I want!" she yelled. David saluted "Yessir! Whatever you say, sir!" he said. Cassidy liked the power she seemed to have on him. "Get on you back!" she commanded the dog. David laid down on his back. Cassidy sat on top of his belly, her legs on either side of his body. She felt David's strong muscles as she rubbed her hands across his body. She proceeded to get herself prepared before taking in David. Cassidy started humping David, focussing on the tingly feeling building up inside of her lower body. She had been teased by platonic kisses from cute boys all day and she needed release.

As Cassidy prepared herself on top of David, Mina looked on. She was still aroused from the experience with David. Watching Cassidy and David, she put her hands down her pants and started rubbing herself. Jasmine quickly stopped her. "The Bible says you shouldn't molest yourself," she said, "so how about I help out?" Mina looked at Jasmine in surprise, not sure if she should get angry about receiving another Bible lecture or if she should be flustered by Jasmine's outrageous offer. Before she could formulate a response, Jasmine had sat her down on the chair behind the tables and had dug her face into Mina's crotch. Jasmine wanted to try to make Mina feel like David made her feel. She wasn't as experienced with her tongue as David was, but she understood the female body much better. She touched Mina in the areas she knew from experience were sensitive and used her tongue to pleasure Mina's most private parts. Her tongue darted across the moist folds as Mina's breathing started to get faster. Jasmine clumsily explored Mina's nethers, looking for that tiny knob that she knew gave so much pleasure. When she had finally found it, Mina's breathing was about as fast as Cassidy's.

Humping David's strong body, Cassidy felt her body lubricate itself. She knew she was ready. "Alright, " she commanded David, "prepare yourself!" David saluted her again. "Yessir! Ready sir!" he said in a military tone of voice. His member had filled with blood for the third time in a row.

Cassidy raised herself and she scooted back a bit, positioning the opening between her legs above David's cock. She guided David's tip to the small hole between her wet bottom lips. With one smooth movement she moved her hips down, taking most of the cock inside of her. She felt pain as her hymen was ripped to pieces but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She had wanted release for too long. Lucky for her, David had finished himself twice already so she had plenty of time before he had to pull out. Cassidy could take more of David than the other two could, probably because she was prepared; she felt his hard cock deep inside her. She started moving her hips and her arousal started growing. David was just lying there, enjoying the show as Cassidy used him for her pleasure.

Cassidy felt herself about to go over the edge almost immediately. She decided that this was too quick; she didn't want quick release, she wanted good release. She held herself back as she sped up her hips. Her big ears and boobs bounced up and down with every wet slap heard from their pelvises smashing together. This was good. This was very good. She never wanted this to end. Cassidy leant forward, trying to kiss David, but she was too short to reach his face. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as she used all her body strength to move David's cock inside her. Her loud moans filled the room as the pleasure in her body kept building up.

Meanwhile, Mina was starting to feel ready too. Jasmine may not have had experience but Mina didn't need much to finish. "J-Jasmine…" she moaned softly before she felt herself contract. Her breath went irregular as waves of pleasure washed through her body. Jasmine kept attacking Mina's nethers with her mouth until she had finished completely. After she was done she looked Jasmine in the eye. "Thanks…" she said, a little bit embarrassed. "That's what friends are for!" Jasmine responded, her smile covered in Mina's wetness.

"H-hey," David said between his gasps for air, "I think I'm getting close…" Cassidy looked at him. Unlike Jasmine, she could get knocked up by David's seed. "No, you're not," she said with a strict tone of voice. She sat up and kept thrusting. She needed just a little longer… She felt David's muscular fingers grab her ass but she didn't stop. She wanted to get the most out of this. Cassidy moved David's hands from her ass and placed them on her boobs. "Boobies!" David said. He started clumsily caressing them. The sensation of David rubbing her tits caused her to have trouble fighting her orgasm any longer.

She decided it was time and she stopped holding herself back. Her entire body tensed up as the many hours of teasing and arousal came to a gigantic climax. Her orgasm lasted over a minute. She let out noises that were almost feral as she smashed her hips up and down to keep the wonderful sensation going. She felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins, teasing every part of her body.

As the sensation started fading, she noticed hands pulling on her. David was trying to push her off and Jasmine and Mina were helping him. She then noticed the hard cock inside of her was not as hard any more. Her friends gave her a worried look. She quickly raised herself, translucent white juices leaking onto David's crotch. She cursed herself for losing control.

"Sorry…," David said, apologising to the girl he just filled up. Cassidy sighed. "I'll…I'll get myself checked in a few days." she said, a little bit worried. "After all, what are the chances of getting pregnant from just one time?" Cassidy and Jasmine exchanged some worried looks but didn't know what to say.

Cassidy put another thousand dollars into the box containing their earnings. "Hey," David yelled excitedly, "there's still some left! Let's all go get ice cream! My treat!" The girls looked at each other. They would love some ice cream, but they probably couldn't walk straight for a while. "You go get some, David. Thank you for supporting our school!" Jasmine said. They waved goodbye as David left the tent.

The girls sat inside the tent for a while, their bodies spent. It was Mina who broke the silence. "So, Jasmine, when will we be holding another fundraiser?"


End file.
